Caught Under the Mistletoe
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Mikey thought he'd have fun at his beast friend Bunsen's Christmas party. But he didn't know what would be in store when resident Amanda Killman attended, and decided to try being less of a heartless shroob. Rated M for mature, 2nd lemon attempt. Amanroe, which is up for the official ship name for Mikey and Amanda. Bunsen is a Beast.


Christmas, the most wonderful time of year. Some people go crazy over the holiday season, some are more serious about this season. And there's Mikey Munroe, who when he was a kid he'd always faint every few seconds he'd get so excited. Many years ago his best friend Bunsen the Beast experienced his first ever Christmas. And it didn't go exactly as planned, Mikey could recall Santa's workshop taken unde sieged by Muckledunk's resident Scrooge & Grinch mix of the holidays, Amanda Killman. Gosh even St. Nick hates the deeply troubled girl.

But that wasn't gonna stop the red headed boy from enjoying his beast friend's first Christmas Eve party at his living house. He invited everyone in school, his Uncle Funcle, and some of his friends from beast world. Mikey, dresses in an ugly sweater of reindeer with a Santa hat, approached his best friend "Wow buddy, this party is off the hook!" He told his beast friend.

Bunsen, who wore a red seater over his blue and white fur covered body replied, "Thanks Mikey, took all month to get everything perfectly for everyone hear. Though I'm sorry I couldn't get... 'her' to come." He made air quotes around her.

"Eh it's fine, I'm far over Sophie Sanders. Back then I was a way too distracted by her looks, I never saw the personality behind her. So I don't care that she's in Paris for a modeling thing." Mikey assured him.

"Well if you think so then okay." Bunsen shrugged a bit unsure.

"I'm gonna go get more nog, and probably mingle around some more." Mikey said leaving the beast.

Mikey had arrived at the concession table, which was loaded with cookies, cupcakes, egg nog, and many other dishes Bunsen's family whipped up for the party. The hot dog bod boy had just filled another cup as he felt an eerie presence he was all too familiar with.

He didn't need to look to see the blonde that had made the first few years of Bunsen's human world life hell, the dirty blonde that came to the occasion in a sweater uglier than she was as a kid and skinny jeans. Though she has gotten more developed with her appearance, with smoother skin and braces-less teeth starting high school. Her dirty blonde hair was tied into a pony tail with a red Christmas bow.

"What do you want now Amanda?" Mikey harshly questioned his practically enemy.

She shrugged innocently, "What did I do this time?"

"Tried selling the school to Chinese investors, filled the city water system with ocean water, and nearly got Bunsen sent to a zoo in Nepal." Mikey listed off. "And that was just last week."

"Well excuse me for trying to be more civil on Christmas Eve." Amanda sassed seemingly offended.

"You? Civil? Next you'll tell me Trump is a great president." Mikey joked.

"And you say I'm evil." Amanda chuckled.

"Yeah I don't know what I was thinking, he's more of a bitch than you." They both shared a laugh.

"So true. Isn't nice to just unwind all the troubles this year had on this very night?" Amanda asked while patting Mikey on the shoulder.

Mikey stopped mid-laugh to just look at the girl in suspicion, "Why are you being so nice Amanda? You hardly ever try to really socialize properly with anybody."

"Well you see Mike, even a broken clock can be right every twice in a while. And I wanted to try to be less..."

"You?"

"Precisely."

Mikey raises an eyebrow, "You've tried selling fake concert tickets and use the money to buy the White House and turn it into a tattoo parlor."

"I said try, it doesn't happen instantly. I thought I would off with someone I know... and admire." Amanda wrapped an arm around the boy and traced a finger across his chest, this caused the boy to blush in uncomfortable embarrassment. If Mikey was really honest with himself, since Amanda had gotten more pleasing to look at he was slightly tempted. But he was still a bit too iffy since Amanda was still a bit of a witch. But whenever she was around him, he saw she really was trying to be a better person. She just needs a bit of a guide to help her with the major personality changes.

"Amanda, I can't predict the future, but I do believe you can be a good person. If you really commit to it." Mikey said before sipping his cup off egg nog.

Amanda chuckled, "And I think I'll start off by telling you someone spiked the nog."

"What?" Mikey asked confused, "is that the odd taste I've having in the last 12 cups?"

"Probably." Amanda shrugged.

Mikey brought a hand to his head, which was starting to get a bit dizzy, "Ohhh, though some of the stuff in Beastworld gave me more tolerance to alcohol, this stuff is starting to get to me."

"So would this be a bad time for..." she lifted his head up to see that they were directly under a mistletoe.

Mikey went wide eyed despite feeling a little weak from the unintentional drinking, "Oh crap."

"Huh, last time we were under a mistletoe, you tricked me out of stealing Santa's sleigh with all the presents. Those were the days." Amanda sighed as she leaned on Mikey, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Well, I guess I have no where to go this time huh?" he wondered.

"Not that I know of." Amanda stated lovingly.

For awhile the two just staring at each other, not moving, not blinking. Just staring. Mikey couldn't tell if it was his teen hormones or the massive amount of spiked nog he consumed, but he suddenly felt the need to... kiss this girl, that made his best friends first years of human society hell.

Amanda could feel his conflicted thoughts, and she understood. She was the most feared person in Muckledunk. So Mikey was surprised when Amanda gave him a nice gentle kiss on the lips.

For a few seconds, she was nice and soft on him in the kiss. Mikey could not believe that his childhood worst enemy was now pulling on his heart strings, he knew she liked him when they were kids. Well from the numerous flirting attempts she did on him made him feel it was more than just a young crush.

After 20 seconds he still hadn't moved, Amanda was getting a little worried that she went a bit too far. So she tried to pull away, but before she could break the kiss, she was shocked to be pulled back in, harder.

Mikey took control fast by wrapping his arms around her small frame and shoving his tongue into her mouth. _ooo, Mama likes._ Amanda thought as her tongue fought his for dominance. She finally got her number one Christmas gift, as said many years ago during the North Pole fiasco, a kiss from Mikey Munroe. All that and more, that is after she was done.

Bunsen was going around making sure that everything was going fine, and that no one did anything stupid from the spiked nog. He stopped when he found the two making out, he was both proud of his friend to find a new girl after Sophie Sanders left, and absolutely terrified that it was Amanda Killman. The two didn't know he was watching them. He suspicions were confirmed when she took his best friend upstairs, he could see the mix of fear and anticipation on Mikey's face. "I hope you know what you're doing Mike." He wished.

 **With Mikey and Amanda**

Amanda had pulled the boy up to a dark room in the beast's house, after six years she got a good layout of the place. When the two were all alone, they started their little deed. Amanda led Mikey to the bed, where Mikey sat down while Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck as they started their makeout session.

Amanda was a bit more rough with Mikey than when they were down stairs. But Mikey returned with more passionate fury. They kept it up for a good thirty seconds til they needed air to breathe. They looked into each other's eyes, feeling all the love they can give to the other.

"Amanda, I just want to know. Do you want this? For real?" Mikey asked felling a bit worried.

"For a long time Mikey. I've always loved you Munroe, now I can finally show you. How much I want to be with you." Amanda told him. Mikey gave her a small smile, he never thought he'd be here right now, about to get it on with the girl right in front of him.

He couldn't believe he was about to lose his virginity to his childhood enemy, but if he could be the bestest of friends with a beast that can create multiple limbs, detach his own head, and can distort the fabric of time and space with his roar. He subconsciously admitted he has no standards at all. A literal monster for a friend, and Amanda Killman as a lover. Who to thought?

While they were in another lip lock, they worked on removal each other's clothes. When they were finished, they were astonished by their partner's bods. Amanda saw light muscles, six pack abs, and a very impressive candy cane. Around nine inches she would estimate.

Mikey never thought much about Amanda til tonight, so he was surprised to see Amanda's glory with plump and perky mounds, round soft buns, and her cave clean shaven and her all around beauty was all too much for him.

"Oh my god."

"Uhh is something wrong?" Amanda asked feeling scared and slightly upset.

Mikey just stared with a slacked jaw, "You look too beautiful to be Amanda Killman." He just said.

"Ummm thanks I think." She said a bit confused.

Mikey softly grabbed her face and held it to his, "Amanda, I don't know what's gonna happen, but I think I'm ready for this. For you."

Amanda just blushed, "I think I'm ready for this too."

So they then started their act, with Amanda straddling Mikey on his hot dog, slowly moving herself up and down his shaft. They each had a grimace on their face, winczing in pain from their first time doing it. Mikey noticed a bit of blood coming from Amanda's entranced.

"Amanda, if it's too much. We could stop." Mikey said worried for her.

Amanda shook her head with a look painful discomfort, "nope I'm good. Just need to adjust." She wheezed while working his shaft in her insides. Mikey attempted to ease her pain by kissing her left breast, and massaging her other one. Amanda found his actions a nice distraction from the obvious pain in her lower regions.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff." Amanda moaned from his soft lips and hand on her mounds. His other hand gently rubbing and massaging her ass. Amand was in absolute heaven right now, having the only boy she ever loved pleasuring her and making love with her was her greatest wish. She found herself a reason to enjoy Christmas time.

Mikey's actions were steadily easing the pain to pure pleasure for the both of them. The longer they kept it up, the louder the moans of pleasure can be heard from them. Good thing the music downstairs masked the noise coming from the bedroom. Mikey bounced her on his joystick. The two moved in perfect unison, basking in their love.

"Oh Mikey, this is the greatest day of my life!" Amanda screamed in bliss.

"The feeling is definitely mutual Amanda. You're so tight and warm!" Mikey commented.

This made her blush more, "And you're so big, I can see it from the moon!" She commented. Mikey blushes as well.

"It's not that big."

"Tell that to my splitting core!" She shouted.

They kept this up till they were nearing their limit. "Amanda, I don't know how much more I can take."

"You're telling me, if I don't release now I think I'll explode." She moaned out.

"Oh god, it's about to blow!"

"Do it inside!" Amanda commanded.

"What!? But what about-"

"NOW YOU HOT DUNCE!"

At that exact moment they both climaxed hard, and they screamed in bliss. Mikey was showered in her juices, and Amanda was filled to the brim with his seed. Amanda collapsed on her lover. Mikey held her close, still encased in her catacombs. He pulled the covers over them.

"Best Christmas ever. I love you Mikey." Amanda said before drifting to sleep.

Mikey panted hard from the event they did, "I love you too Amanda. Nothing on Earth can possibly ruin this now." He sighed in peace.

And that's when he learned the number one rule in life. Never say stuff like that.

"Uh Mikey?"

The boy flinched in fear before turning to the bedroom door, and standing there looking like he got hit by a bus. Bunsen.

"What have you been doing?" Bunsen asked confused.

"Uhhhh, this isn't what it looks like!" Mikey panicked.

And so that left Mikey in an uncomfortable talk with his best friend, and he had to carefully explain to him what he just did.

And so for future reference, he learned that you should always lock the door before you commit 'the act'. And that you should never do it in his friend's bedroom.


End file.
